Talk:Tahm Kench/@comment-4664737-20160220134049/@comment-4664737-20160224030806
I have never actually seen anyone in Ranked abusivly trolling with that ability, '' It's called Ranked for a reason, is it not? Aside from Bronze, the upper levels of it should be serious playing the game. WIth that trail of thought, you are saying that we should tolerate trolls in a game that is not a ranked game? ''also Riot has made their own statement on that: If someone wants to lose the game for their teamby trolling, he could also just go straight up and intentionally feed, Kench does not increase the amount of frustration in that. '' There is a big difference between a feeder and a troll. Just because on does not feed doesn't mean they're not trolls (If an ally dies multiple times because of a troll does that automatically make him one as well?). Also the statemant that Kench does not increase the amount of frustration in that is not a general opinion. If, indeed, you haven't been trolled by a Tahmn Kench (Or any Champion at all) or you haven't trolled as Tahm Kench (Or any Champion at all), the ones who should be judge of that are the people who are trying to play a decent game, only to have some sorry ass troll their day away for whatever god-forsaken reason they have. Also, allow me to bring to your attention that movement-displacement abilities without consent of the other is already a big no-no in this game. They already did that with Kalista and Thresh. Why should this bloated beast be any different? ''Dota has abilities that directly interact with allied characters on a consistent basis on almost every hero. How comes that nobody there rambels about trolls and bad scenarios? By comparing the two games alone which are very much similar but totally different, you've already given up any reasoning basis. The point would have been why would it be okay for Tahm Kench players to have the option to spit out allies when Kalista and Thresh already that option is not available to them. You wanna speak DoTA? An example would be Chen and Io. Chen can teleport allies back to base. Io can teleport a partner temporarily anywhere in the map. But how many of them can send an ally under immediate danger without putting themselves in the same scenario? It's one thing if an enemy does that, it's another if it's an ally. Oh right, that's because the serious part of Dota's community is not completely retarded. darn, almost forgot~ I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic. Last time I checked, DoTA doesn't have AP or AD mechanics which affect their abilities in terms of damage. That's like saying the nerfs on Irelia, Darius, Riven and Zed are completely unfounded because DoTA players don't whine about things like those. Considering that in gameplay machanics between the two are similar but different in a big scale, I pretty much think that gives LoL players more reason to whine. Also, I play HoN which is similar to DoTA and you won't believe the number of people who ramble and complain there.